Num☆eral Members
Introduction This page consists of all current and former members of the online karaoke group Num☆eral. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with members coming and going nearly every year. Num☆eral Original Teams '1st Generation' * Announced August 3, 2015 Members (16): Fujita Aina • Hayashi Ayame • Hoshino Mizuki • Kamachi Arisa • Kanada Haruna • Kawagichi Momoka • Koyanagi Rina • Maita Ayaka • Matsuda Shiori • Ozaki Riona • Sayuki Kanna • Shigeki Miru • Yagami Yuki • Yamabe Ayaka • Yamamura Nana • Yoshida Natsumi * Now in Team N (1): Yamamura Nana * Now in Team U (2): Kanada Haruna, Yagami Yuki * Now in Team M (4): Kamachi Arisa, Kawagichi Momoka, Shigeki Miru, Yoshida Natsumi * Former Members (9): Hoshino Mizuki, Maita Ayaka, Ozaki Riona, Yamabe Ayaka, Matsuda Shiori, Hayashi Ayame, Sayuki Kanna, Fujita Aina, Koyanagi Rina '2nd Generation' * Announced August 25, 2015 Members (16): Fujimaki Runa • Jumonji Eriko • Kihara Kanako • Konishi Yuuka • Mori Ayaka • Motoyoshi Sae • Nakamura Hiromi • Okada Riko • Ono Risako • Shiba Sorai • Sonoda Rena • Takabe Yui • Tamuro Akane • Tomori Airi • Yasui Hitomi • Yoshida Kiera * Now in Team N (1): Nakamura Hiromi * Now in Team U (3): Jumonji Eriko, Okada Riko, Tamuro Akane * Now in Team M (3): Motoyoshi Sae, Ono Risako, Tomori Airi * Former Members (9): Konishi Yuuka, Fujimaki Runa, Yasui Hitomi, Sonoda Rena, Yoshida Kiera, Mori Ayaka, Takabe Yui, Shiba Sorai, Kihara Kanako '3rd Generation' * Announced September 1, 2015 Members (16): Aida Hono • Hiyama Riko • Ichikawa Anna • Inoue Kokoro • Kazuyoshi Saki • Kihara Yuuka • Kikuchi Rikako • Kobayashi Emika • Oshima Yuuri • Saito Nanami • Suzuki Kano • Takabe Riko • Takamura Sora • Umari Mako • Umeda Mirei • Yokoyama Tsubasa * Now in Team N (2): Oshima Yuuri, Takamura Sora * Now in Team M (2): Ichikawa Anna, Umeda Mirei * Former Members (12): Umari Mako, Takabe Riko, Aida Hono, Yokoyama Tsubasa, Kazuyoshi Saki, Suzuki Kano, Hiyama Riko, Kihara Yuuka, Inoue Kokoro, Kikuchi Rikako, Saito Nanami, Kobayashi Emika Num☆eral Kenkyuusei '4th Generation' * Announced December 16, 2015 Members (21): Akera Nanase • Ichiro Ayaka • Ishimura Aisho • Jo Eirin • Karube Kannika • Katayanagi Kaeda • Kimio Emiri • Kitamura Chise • Kitao Haniko • Kogo Yamako • Kusunoki Maki • Miyagi Asako • Murata Chie • Nakanishi Akari • Nomura Reona • Okita Maaya • Omori Yoiko • Sakamoto Nanami • Umeki Manaka • Yamura Reiha • Yasujiro Sara * Now in Team N (5): Karube Kannika, Katayanagi Kaeda, Murata Chie, Omori Yoiko, Yamura Reiha * Now in Team U (6) Akera Nanase, Ichiro Ayaka, Jo Eirin, Kitao Haniko, Sakamoto Nanami, Yasujiro Sara * Now in Team M (5): Ishimura Aisho, Kimio Emiri, Kusunoki Maki, Miyagi Asako, Okita Maaya * Former Members (5): Nakanishi Akari, Umeki Manaka, Kitamura Chise, Kogo Yamako, Nomura Reona '5th Generation' * Announced October 21, 2016 Members (23): Hatayama Maaya • Hiro Sachi • Igarashi Megu • Iseki Yaeko • Jukodo Kaato • Kano Rena • Kitano Reina • Kusuhara Ritsu • Matsumoto Ai • Miyamoto Keiki • Morioka Mia • Muso Moa • Nagumo Kirara • Ochida Ai • Okumura Natori • Saigo Murasaki • Suzuki Rea • Takeda Hachi • Uchida Aina • Wakai Myoki • Yagami Aito • Yosano Fumiaki • Yuhara Nyoko * Now in Team N (4): Jukodo Kaato, Uchida Aina, Yagami Aito, Yosano Fumiaki * Now in Team U (7): Kitano Reina, Matsumoto Ai, Miyamoto Keiki, Nagumo Kirara, Ochida Ai, Takeda Hachi, Wakai Myoki * Now in Team M (4): Hatayama Maaya, Kano Rena, Morioka Mia, Muso Moa * Former Members (3): Iseki Yaeko, Kusuhara Ritsu, Yuhara Nyoko * Former Kenkyuusei (5): Suzuki Rea, Hiro Sachi, Igarashi Megu, Okumura Natori, Saigo Murasaki '6th Generation' * Announced December 28, 2017 Members (29): Abe Eri • Aubrey Wilson • Hagino Shiori • Hoshino Yui • Jumonji Rie • Ichihara Manami • Kobayashi Kanae • Lily Martin • Matsuda Suzuka • Mirabella Lewis • Mizoguchi Maaya • Muranaka Yuki • Nakata Miori • Noguchi Nana • Rosabella Rodriguez • Sage Lee • Shimada Riko • Shimizu Yuuri • Tess Lewis • Uchiyama Chico • Yamamura Sakaru • Yasuda Moa • Yoshida Ai | Kada Yuko (Joined 1/28/17) • Kubota Ritsu (Joined 1/28/17) • Maehata Aika (Joined 1/28/17) • Nagahama Rina (Joined 1/28/17) • Obata Maya (Joined 1/28/17) • Uboshita Marina (Joined 1/28/17) * Now in Team N (4): Aubrey Wilson, Kubota Ritsu, Lily Martin, Obata Maya, Yoshida Ai * Now in Team U (5): Maehata Aika, Mirabella Lewis, Muranaka Yuki, Sage Lee, Yasuda Moa * Now in Team M (6): Hagino Shiori, Kada Yuko, Nagahama Rina, Rosabella Rodriguez, Tess Lewis, Uboshita Marina * Still Kenkyuusei (12): Abe Eri, Hoshino Yui, Jumonji Rie, Ichihara Manami, Kobayashi Kanae, Matsuda Suzuka, Mizoguchi Maaya, Nakata Miori, Noguchi Nana, Shimada Riko, Uchiyama Chico, Yamamura Sakaru * Former Kenkyuuseis (1): Shimizu Yuuri Intership Members Members (8): Aubrey Wilson • Lillian Thompson • Lily Martin • McKenzie Williams • Mirabella Lewis • Rosabella Rodriguez • Sage Lee • Tess Lewis * Former Internship Members (8): Aubrey Wilson, Lily Martin, Lillian Thompson, McKenzie Williams, Rosabella Rodriguez, Tess Lewis, Mirabella Lewis, Sage Lee Transferred Members '1st Generation' Members (27): Abe Ivanta • Adelina Amato • Akimoto Ayana • Amanda • Endo Utako • Endo Vani • Fukuoka Zetar • Izebboudjen • Kawazu Saki • Kobayashi Ayaka • Komatsu Rina • Koyanagi Erena • Misanagi Asa • Mizumaki Sae • Momotani Chinami • Murasaki Yuka • Nozaki Risa • Nozaki Sayaka • Okada Tona • Oshima Milia • Oya Maaya • Shiomi Miho • Taira Yoiko • Tamura Jani • Uchiyama Tsubasa • Victoria Mainly • Watabe Kika • Winter Conner • Watabe Mayu • Yasmine Kassem * Now in Team N (7): Amanda, Kobayashi Ayaka, Komatsu Rina, Misanagi Asa, Momotani Chinami, Oshima Milia, Oya Maaya * Now in Team U (3): Fukuoka Zetar, Nozaki Sayaka, Winter Conner * Now in Team M (4): Kawazu Saki, Mizumaki Sae, Nozaki Risa, Shiomi Miho * Re-transferred (1): Akimoto Ayana * Former Members (14): Adelina Amato, Murasaki Yuka, Okada Tona, Yasmine Kassem, Izebboudjen, Abe Ivanta, Koyanagi Erena, Uchiyama Tsubasa, Endo Utako, Endo Vani, Victoria Mainly, Watabe Kika, Tamura Jani, Taira Yoiko Kennin '1st Generation' * Announced July 1, 2015 Members (2): Matsumoto Kumi • Oya Maaya • Watabe Mayu * Now in Team N (1): Matsumoto Kumi, Oya Maaya * Now in Team U (1): Watabe Mayu Draft Members '1st Generation' * Announced January 2, 2016 Members (7): Arai Kannika • Egami Saori • Irie Ayaka • Nakajima Aika • Nishiwaki Marina • Shiraishi Yuuri • Yokoyama Tsubasa * Now in Team U (3): Arai Kannika, Egami Saori, Nakajima Aika * Now in Team M (1): Shiraishi Yuuri * Former Members (3): Irie Ayaka, Nishiwaki Marina, Yokoyama Tsubasa '2nd Generation' * Announced December 17, 2016 Members (12): Aoki Yasuko • Funaki Nao • Godo Suki • Ishihara Kaeda • Kenmotsu Kei • Mishima Chiaki • Saito Sekai • Shiraishi Reika • Soho Nagisa • Takano Shion • Tatsuno Neko • Tsukamoto Sakura * Now in Team N (2): Mishima Chiaki, Shiraishi Reika * Now in Team U (4): Aoki Yasuko, Godo Suki, Saito Sekai, Tatsuno Neko * Now in Team M (4): Funaki Nao, Kenmotsu Kei, Takano Shion, Tsukamoto Sakura * Former Members (1): Ishihara Kaeda * Former Kenkyuuseis (1): Soho Nagisa Category:Num☆eral